


Obediently Obscene

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [4]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexuality, Clubbing, Collar, D/s, Daddy/boi, Dirty Talk, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Gangbang, Harness, Humiliation kink, In Public, Leather, M/M, Multi, Obedience, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Pictures, Rough Sex, Service, Sexting, Spanking, Submission, Swearing, Texting, Threesome, Video, Whipping, gay clubs, kink clubs, kinky poetry, leash, obscenity, pain play, prose poetry, prostitution kink, sexual service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg takes Alex to a club, where Alex can get as much attention as he wants under the watchful eye of his master, who is ready and willing to let Alex’s wife know exactly what her boy gets up to.Part Two Of Two. Probably. Unless I write some more.





	Obediently Obscene

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been through about six different iterations, none of which wanted to be written except this one. So there you go. 
> 
> Poem pattern based on [A003958](https://oeis.org/A003958). Even though I think I am 10 words over. But I cbf fixing it so whatever.

_Alex_  
  
_Alex_  
  
_Come over_  
  
_Alex_  
  
_We’re going out boy_  
  
_Yeah tonight_  
  
_I got a club in mind_  
  
_Yeah_  
  
_You’ll love it Alex_  
  
_I’ll pick you up_  
  
_Get your mistress to dress you up in a harness_  
  
_Yeah really_  
  
_Yeah it’s that sort of club but I promise you’ll like it_  
  
_Come and be obscene with me_  
  
_Show these twinks how to be a boy_  
  
_Yeah_  
  
_Wear those little shorts I love so much yeah and those boots and a collar boy_  
  
_I want a leash_  
  
_Yeah you get to be my pet tonight Alex you’ll sit at my feet and obey my commands_  
  
_Let your wife know_  
  
_I’ll send pictures and show her what a dirty boy you are_  
  
_She’s never seen you at a club has she Alex?_  
  
_She doesn’t know how much of a slut you are does she Alex? How much you love the attention you get there?_  
  
_Dirty whore_  
  
_Send me a pic when you’re dressed so I can make sure you’re dressed properly Alex_  
  
_Very nice Alex. I love seeing you kneeling at her feet boy_  
  
_We’re going to have such fun tonight Alex_  
  
_Wait for me by the door_  
  
_Hey I’m not the one who has to worry about that sort of thing. Wear a coat if you’re that worried about anyone seeing you dressed like that_  
  
_You’re the one who has kids not me_  
  
_Alright I’ll see you soon Alex. I’ll have you home by midnight probably unless you end up having too much fun. It won’t be too late I’ll drive you home._  
  


* * *

  
_Alex_  
  
_Go get some drinks, Alex, you know what I like. Tell them I’m here, and I’ll need the spanking horse_  
  
_There really are some lovely people here tonight, Alex. I might have to send you scouting_  
  
_I am not holding the leash too tightly, you’re just dragging on it too much. Come, sit by me properly, like a good boy_  
  
_That’s the way, Alex_  
  
_Go on, sit between my legs, I know you want to. Suck my cock, you little slut. You’re just so eager to please, hey? But the night’s still young, don’t peak too soon, will you, boy?_  
  
_Every time I forget how good you are at this, Jesus Christ, Alex. Slow down, not just yet_  
  
_If I wanted to fucking come right now, I’d have you pinned against the wall fucking you senseless. This is just a warm-up, Alex_  
  
_There’s more to come_  
  
_I just want your hot mouth on my cock just for a while, just to get me in the mood, and because I know that while you’ll still do as you’re told, you’ll still feel ashamed doing this in public_  
  
_Hang on, hold still, I wanna take a pic for your wife_  
  
_Is it true she keeps all these albums with pictures of you fucking other people? Is that so she can humiliate you with them later? Or is she just pedantic about admin? How do you keep your kids away from those anyway?_  
  
_Go on, give me your best slutty filthy look, Alex_  
  
_Yeah, like you’ve already been sucking cock all night, you whore, like that, that’s you, Alex_  
  
_If you think you’re not going to be allowed to suck cock all night, then you’re mistaken. I’ve got plans for you_  
  
_I really love your mouth, boy, you were such a good student. You’d better control yourself tonight, I’m going to finish you off when we’re done, so you’d better save yourself for me, because I want to see you come hard, boy, after all that torment_  


* * *

  
_Hey Alex_  
  
_Go on, lie on that spanking horse, you did tell everyone they could have you, right? That you’re now everyone’s bitch and they can spank you until you’re red? Maybe I’ll let them fuck you_  
  
_You’d like that, wouldn’t you? To be whored out? What’s the most men you’ve slept with?_  
  
_I bet we can beat that. I bet there’s plenty of hot guys in here just waiting for a cute butt like yours to pound. I wanna see them fill you up_  
  
_That’s right, boy, shorts off, butt in the air, go on, Alex_  
  
_I’ll start, you naughty boy. I’ll get you in the mood for a good spanking, and maybe a good fucking, too. Then I can show your wife just how red I can make your sweet butt and how much you love it when I do. You haven’t been properly spanked for ages_  
  


* * *

  
_Go on, Alex, don’t give in just yet_  
  
_I can move you around if you want, are you sore yet? There’s plenty waiting to take you, boy, I hope your butt is ready for them. Maybe I’ll see just how much work you need, how keen you are_  
  
_You really love my fingers, boy_  
  
_That’s right, let me make sure you’re ready. I know it’s been a while, but don’t be scared, they’re going to use you and humiliate you, just the way you like it, you filthy little whore_  
  
_On your knees, boy, that’s right. Come and suck off your Daddy as you present your butt to them. Go on, there’s a queue waiting for you, boy_  
  
_Don’t worry, I’ll make sure there are plenty of pictures so your wife can see you being fucked by every man in this club. Maybe I’ll even send a video. Do you think she’d like that, Alex? A little short video of you getting fucked by strangers while you suck my cock like the whore that you are?_  


* * *

  
_I think you need a good whipping, boy_  
  
_You’ve never been whipped, I know, but there’s a lovely cross here, just waiting for you, and a Daddy who wants to mark that sweet back of yours. You do like pain, don’t you? Well, this will be painful, and I like seeing you suffer. Go on, Alex, he knows what he’s doing, I know him, he won’t hurt you_  
  
_Alright, he will hurt you, but it’ll be the good kind of hurt. Go on, Alex, give it a go, at least. You never know, maybe you’ll really like it_  
  
_That’s right, Alex, relax, let him strap you down safely, let the pain rush come. It’ll be worth it, I promise, he’s whipped me_  
  


* * *

  
_Alex_  
  
_Hang on to me, Alex, that’s right, take it easy, that was a big rush for you, wasn’t it? Just lie in my arms, that’s right, just recover, you were a very brave boy, and I’m proud of you, you took your first whipping like a champ, Alex_  
  
_That’s how I felt after he whipped me for the first time, too, that wonderful glow followed me for days_  
  
_I know I’m not into pain as much as you are, but he knows what he’s doing. We can come back again if you want, he can whip you again. I took some photos too, just lie on your front a moment so I can show your wife what he did to you, and how happy you are now, with that pain rush flooding your veins_  
  
_Yeah, that’s good, boy. There are some lovely marks there, I’m sure you’ll love them, Alex_  
  
_Come on, into my arms, let me rub you down gently, let me give you little kisses for being such a brave boy. It’s late, I know, we should be heading home soon, so just let me settle you down before we go home_  
  
_Then I’ll fuck you and make all that teasing worthwhile. I’ve been waiting all night to fuck you, Alex, I need to fuck you_  
  
_Yes, you can come, save it all up for me, I can feel how hard you are, Alex, you’ve been so good keeping it for me. I might just stroke you to make sure you’re ready. Where do you want it? Where should we fuck tonight? Out here on the table where everyone can see you? Or in one of the back rooms, where no one can hear you screaming?_  
  


* * *

  
_You’re so tight, Alex_  
  
_Fuck, I need you, boy, that’s right. I’m going to fuck you till I’m done, then make you come so hard your cock aches all the way home. We’ve got time enough for that, Alex, then I can give you back to your wife and she can take care of you. You can kneel before her and tell her everything you’ve done tonight. I’ll make sure she knows I fucked you hard._  
  
_It won’t be slow tonight, I’ll rough you up boy, because I know that’s how you like it. I’ll give in just this once, because I’m horny and you’re just here where I need you, Alex_  
  
_You want one more spanking, Alex? Alright, one more spanking, get over my knee then, you slut, and I’ll make you sore and play with your butt. I know you like that_  
  
_I’ve come to really enjoy the little sound you make when I stick my fingers up your butt_  
  
_That’s right, Alex, give me everything, surrender to me, you little whore, I’m going to hold you tight, fuck you hard, maybe it’ll make your butt hurt, but you asked for a spanking, so you’ve only got yourself to blame, but God, you feel so good tonight, I needed this so much. I just want to fuck you for hours_  
  
_I’m the last one who comes inside you tonight. I love the way your greedy butt just takes everything from me when I come_  
  
_Now it’s your turn, you whore, I’ll devour you, swallow you whole, take you into my mouth as I make you come so hard you can’t breathe. Your cock’s so hard, and I know you’re needy. I’ve stopped you coming all night, and you were fucked by so many men, and they filled you completely, God that was hot to watch you getting fucked while your hot mouth was around my cock, you fucking whore, you dirty slut_  
  
_Come, Alex, you fucker_  
  


* * *

  
_I gotta say man she really loved that picture of you coming all over me Alex_  
  



End file.
